


The Existence of Inhumans

by NotSoFamousFan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bonney has amnesia?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luffy is less stupid but still stupid, Mentioned Gol D. Roger, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoFamousFan/pseuds/NotSoFamousFan
Summary: Among the citizens of the country, there is a rumor about people who have unordinary gifts but people think they are a danger to humanity saying they are not humans anymore but freaks. Although in the end, it is only a rumor and people think they are nothing but a myth coming out of a fairy tale. Meanwhile, among these people know the truth behind and remain to keep it that way. But sooner or later, they know that the public might or might not get a glimpse of the truth about the inhumans.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! This is actually my first work and I'm a asian girl so don't expect much (even my english writing) and it can be boring when quarantined. This idea of a plot has already been made for a while and I thought that maybe I could also share this with you and see what you think. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta reader so I'll only reread it or have it read by someone else who already knows about this idea if the plot is good before posting it. And I don't own any of these characters as they all belong to our genius Oda. Also, I didn't put too much tags as to not spoil much of the story but I will tag more and only major characters along the way. So anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

The sky was filled with the warmth of the sun but not too warm as it was also filled with clouds giving a good weather in that fine morning. In that morning, there live a town but far out of the town, there was a land filled with green and there stood a very big house that seems to age in time. And through one of the windows in that said house shows a dark-haired man with a mustache. The man seems to be sitting comfortably in his seat and waiting while calling out, “Hey, kids! The food's ready in the table! You better come or Iʼll eat them all~”. Those words were filled with encouragement for the said kids but also hope they will let him hog all the food for himself as he proclaimed himself a big eater. Suddenly, there were small footsteps to be heard in a hurry in the hallway of the house. Until those footsteps stop on the other side of the door of the room that the man was in. And then, the door was push wide open with force than necessary and reveal the children whom the man just called a few seconds ago. “HANDS OFF, OLD MAN! THE FOODʼS MINE!”, shouted by one of the children in a panic who like a pink-haired girl. “What do you mean theyʼre yours!? We want to eat, too, you know!”, said by a red-haired boy of the group who looked pissed by the declaration of the other. “We? Don't compare our appetites as if weʼre also disgusting big eaters like you two always are”, said the a dark-haired boy who looked disgusted. Then, the red-haired boy glared at him to which he only stare back at him with no emotion as another kid steps in to their argument. “Hey, come on, guys. Thereʼs plenty for everyone. So why don't we just eat?”, suggested the blond-haired boy of the group but seems to be ignored. Luckily, the last kid who looks like a black-haired girl clears her throat to gain their attention and speaks up, “Why donʼt we just take our seats. Unless the food gets cold or eaten, Iʼm sure we can eat as many as we want.” The man in the chair felt like being ignored by the children as if he didn't prepare the lunch for them (which he didnʼt). “Hey! Iʼm still here, you know! I canʼt believe you forgotten about me", said the man as he pretend to looked hurt for being left out. But the children only ignored his act and giggled for him being suck at it until they got to their seats in a hurry before he eats them all to which he only chuckled. 

_~_

The man suddenly heard a voice as if calling out to him to get his attention, “My friend, you seem distracted. Are you daydreaming again?”, asked a very tall skinny black-haired man who smiled as he notice that his old friend look happy. The man then realize that they were alone in the room and indeed, he was daydreaming... again. He felt nostalgic with his old memories of the kids whom he miss so much but he had no regrets. “Iʼm probably just getting old. Plus, the house is kinda boring without those kids around”, said the man in the chair and continued, “Speaking of which, do you got them? Oooor they havenʼt arrive yet? I kinda lost track of time.” His friend showed him letters specifically five that are addressed to him and replied, “Donʼt worry, they have arrived. It seems that they miss you as much as you miss them”. The man took the letters and said, “You think so?” After a few seconds, the earlier smile from his friend was faded and replaced with worry as he asked, “Should you tell them. They probably want to know before...” But the man interrupted his friend to reassure him, “Itʼs fine, they donʼt have to worry about it... Itʼs my problem and I don't want to be a burden to them.” His friend only went silent and sighed as he knew that the man wouldn't change his mind. 

When the man was finally alone with the letters, he started reading them and felt happy that they were doing alright. And he was also proud they were able to become who they are now. 'Yeah, theyʼll be alright. Theyʼre strong and theyʼre already all grown up. They can handle themselves juuust fine', he thought to himself as he started writing different letters to them. He wrote to them answering all their questions, about himself and how he and his friend are doing. Even though a part of what he wrote is a lie, he still had no regrets because he knows that itʼs already too late... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the first part so far? Sorry if it's a short chapter but hey, it still only a prologue to introduce the characters. And I already have a plot in mind but I could take some requests from time to time. As for those looking for a shiping, I didn't tag it as I didn't think it would be important for the plot but I could make up relationships in the future chapters. You can let me know in the comments if there are any errors (even english grammar) in the chapter or if you feel like something is missing and I'll try to reply whenever I can. For now, I'll start writing for the next update so see you! (hopefully by the end of December)


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He receives a letter as usual but something was different about the said letter. And it seems he was not the only one when he is later reunited with other interesting people. But something was odd as if they were all missing something... or someone, only to answer most of their questions with only a few words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I'm able to update. Also, belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! First of all, I wanna shout out to ChibiChim164 for leaving kudos especially since it's my first work. Second, from now on I'll be narrating the point of view of one character and will switch to another depending on how the plot goes. Third, I'll apologise in advance if there are characters that seem OOC. Also, "×~×" means a change of scenery in the story. So anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

Whatʼs usually that feeling by the end of a busy day full of paperwork especially as a newbie for only a year? Itʼs. Complete. Exhaustion. He was really just tired and he just want to drop to his bed once heʼs inside his apartment. So he lazily turn his keys as he yawns and set foot to his humble abode as he turn his door open only to stop as he heard a buzz for his apartment. He figured that no one would come for a visit as it was already late at night so it can only mean that thereʼs a mail. As he approached the intercom, he was only hoping what he think it is.

He pressed the button of his intercom, “Yeah?”

“Letter,” the man outside the apartment turns out to be the mailman.

“Oh, thanks. Just slip it under my door,” he replied back and went to his bedroom.

It was the _letter_ he was hoping for and knew that it will only made his day despite only just a letter. He couldnʼt care less if it was just a letter as he knew the only person who would still be writing letters to him instead of making calls or sending texts like everyone else. So he strip out of his uniform from work and slip on his comfy clothes as he heard a knock to his door. He approached his door and found the letter on the floor as he instructed the mailman earlier to do so.

“Thanks, man!” He said to the mailman to the other side of the door.

“No problem, kiddo!” The mailman says as he was already used to delivering his letters and continues to leave.

He looked at the letter that was sent to him and indeed, it was from _him_. So he went to his bedroom to lie on his bed as he started to open the letter and read it.

* * *

_Dear Sabo,_

_Glad youʼre doing well, kid. Of course, other than being tired from work but I bet youʼre still reading this in your bed. Guess I canʼt blame you as it turns out that my letters are the only things that kept you sane. But then again, you're usually calm so I wouldn't be surprise if youʼre still sane even without my letters and I hope that you do. But either way, Iʼm still glad and Iʼm sure the others would be, too. As for me, Iʼm doing just fine without you so don't worry. Itʼs true, it can be lonely in this massive maze building but I got Brook. Heʼs also doing fine and he still acts like a butler in here even if itʼs just me. But he doesnʼt mind and said that he got nothing else to do. So weʼre good here but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. I was hoping if you all could come for a visit next week. I thought that maybe we could have a little reunion for all of us. After all, youʼre all always busy so this is more like a one-time thing. Of course, itʼs you're choice but knowing you, youʼll probably still come. But if you will come, know that Brook will always open the doors for you,_

_Roger Gold_

* * *

The man in the bed who was reading the letter was named Sabo as it was mentioned in the letter addressed to him. And he would have laughed that, indeed, he was reading it in his bed if it wasnʼt for what the rest of the letter says. Roger didnʼt asked in that letter how he was doing or how was his work like he usually does. Instead he just suddenly asked one simple favor that would strike him odd.

 _'I guess the others already left home for 2 or more years. And that is a long time,'_ Sabo thought, _'But I was only gone for a year so does that count?'_

He then neatly placed the letter inside the drawer of his bedside desk which seems to be filled with other letters from before.

 _'But then again, it probably is a long time to him since we left when we graduate one by one,'_ He turned off his lamp and lied down in his bed.

_'And itʼs not like I could always keep him busy since I was the only one left last year out of the five of us.'_

Suddenly, exhaustion took over as he lets his eyelids slowly close. He decided to finally rest after a long day at work and then, there was total darkness that will brought hime to sleep. 

**×~×**

A week had passed since Sabo received the letter and he was glad he was able to get permission from work to hav three days off. It might seem excessive but he knows that he was doing it for _him_. He even decided not to write a letter this time as he wanted to surprise him that yes, he will come for a visit. Sabo had his stuff packed and decided to take the bus as he couldn't ride a cab to reach the town outside the city where he was going and was glad he was able to arrive. As he steps out of the vehicle, he thanked the driver and absorbed the scenery of the village in front of him. He noticed that it still looked the same but then again, he was only gone for a year so it was no surprise to him. The house was only a few meters outside of the town and it only took 15 minutes or less to get there so he decided to walk the rest of the way. A few minutes later, Sabo arrived at his destination and saw the same massive mansion before him. But he noticed that there was a black car parked in front of the house. 

_'I guess someoneʼs already here. Wonder who it is.'_

He ringed the doorbell and was later greeted by a very tall skinny man with a black afro. The man before him was wearing a top hat and a formal attire who he remembered that he proclaimed himself as the butler of the house.

“Hey, Brook,” Sabo waved at the butler he called Brook. 

“Yohohoho. Greetings, sir Sabo. I knew it was you,” Brook replied.

“Really? How'd you know?” Sabo asked curiously.

“Just a guess” Brook didnʼt seem to elaborate as he lets him in but Sabo didn't mind. 

“Well, alright,” Sabo said as he steps into the mansion. “By the way, Is anyone already here? I saw a car outside.”

“Ah, thatʼs right!” Brook replied while closing the door, “I believe theyʼre in the recreation room but I was hoping if we could wait for the others until weʼre all here.”

“I donʼt mind. Thanks,” Sabo said as he walked to the sitting room.

In the room, Sabo found two people there talking to each other in the sofa and one of them was a woman with long black hair and brown eyes with wide pupils. She seems to noticed that they were not alone in the room as they paused their conversation and fall their gaze at him. 

“Sabo. I see youʼre looking well these past few years. Although, you look a bit different from last time,” said the woman who was sitting in the sofa with the other person as she smiled at him.

“I was about to say the same thing about you,” Sabo answered back to the woman and turn to look to the other person in the sofa, “Well, mostly you.”

The other person in the sofa was a black-haired man who has silver eyes with a goatee and seems to wear a spotted white fur cap on his head. 

“What about me?” asked the man.

“Well, you got a goatee and... Are those tattoos that spell " _death_ "?” Sabo noticed the man's tattoos that are found in his knuckles. 

“Yes. Yes, they are. Creepy?” The man asked as if he was repeating the same question. 

“Oh! No! Not really. I was just not expecting it,” Sabo he put up his hands in front of him as if defending himself for being accused.

He then tried explaining more, “You usually kinda look serious so I guess itʼs a bit surprising that you got yourself tattoos.”

“Understandable,” the man just shrugged as if he was expecting that kind of reaction.

“Looks like you still got those eyebags of yours,” Sabo pointed out what was very obvious from the man. 

“Ah, yes. We were just about to discuss that,” the woman said as she turned to look at the man with a smile, “ _Right, Law?_ ”

“You really just won't let it go,” the man said who she called Law.

But Sabo would understand because she was the eldest of them and always treated them like a big sister (or an overprotective mother). 

“I was expecting you would start taking care of yourself more by getting more _sleep_ ,” the woman emphasized to Law as if she was giving a lecture. 

Sabo would have laugh at the scene before him like it was a child being scolded but there was suddenly a noise outside of the room that interrupted them. The noise sounded like an argument and he noticed that all three of them in the room heard it as they all turn to look who it was or who they were. But it seems that the last guests werenʼt aware that they were in the sitting room. So all three of them started walking to the entrance (although, Sabo noticed that Law didnʼt seem to care) to see what the commotion was about.

“Come on! What happened to your hair? I like it better when they were spiky!”

There was a woman in the entrance who seems to be in an argument with another person.

 _'They_ _probably just got here'_

The woman has long light pink hair with brown eyes and was wearing a green beanie on her head. 

“Well, I think I like my hair just fine. And... STOP FUCKING MESS WITH MY HAIR, WOMAN!” The other person shouted angrily as if about to pick a fight with the pink-haired woman.

It was a muscular man with amber eyes and was wearing what seems to be goggles that pushed back his light red hair. Sabo was about to step in before it gets out of hand but stops when the dark-haired woman interferes instead.

“I see that you two are doing fine as well. But may I ask what the commotion is all about?” The black-haired said calmly as if a fight wasnʼt going to happen on her watch. 

The red-haired man notice her, “Bonney keeps saying that my hair was better back then which I don't give a shi-”, but he was quickly interrupted by the woman he called Bonney.

“Robin! It's so good to see you! I barely recognize you! You look hot!”, she ignored the womanʼs question who she called Robin. 

Bonney just pounced at Robin as she completely forgot her argument with the red-haired man. But Robin doesn't seem to mind at all as she just smiled at her to which the man was glad of the distraction.

“It looks like she still likes your hair just like back then, huh?” Sabo approached the red-haired man as he smiled at him while the two girls were absorbed by their own conversation.

“I was hoping she would forget about it,” the red-haired man grumbled and still seemed annoyed.

“So you two were arguing unnecessarily loud to the whole mansion about... _your hair_?” Law spoke who seemed unamused with their childish nonsense.

“Fuck off. Itʼs not any of your damn business,” the red-haired man glared at Law who only shows no emotions. 

“Aaaanyway, Kidd. How's your work? Looks like you've build up some muscles” Sabo tried changing the topic to stop possibly another argument to happen.

Luckily for Sabo, the man he called Kidd decides to ignore Law, “Well, I guess it's fine. Makes me tired but I still like my job.” 

Kidd then asked Sabo, “What about you? You only left last year, right?”

“Yeah, itʼs only been a year for me and I usually just have paperwork back in the police station,” Sabo answered as he scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly, the room was quite (even the girls stop talking) as they all turn to him. Sabo then realize it probably wasnʼt the best time to bring that up.

“Youʼre not lying,” Law stated matter-of-factly.

Sabo tries not cause a misunderstanding, “Itʼs not what you think. Donʼt worry. They still donʼt know and I didnʼt plan to tell anyo-”, but he was suddenly interrupted by Robin as she puts up her hand.

“Itʼs alright, Sabo,” she smiles to reassure him as she puts down her hand, “I know that we all don't like how the authorities work. Including you. So weʼre only surprised, that's all.”

“Yeah! Itʼs not like you ever told any of us that you wanted to be an officer,” Bonney added. 

The other two also seem to agree with the girls since they just shrugged or are just quiet to which Sabo was glad about. But the topic will have to wait as they all heard someone clearing their throat. They then all to turn to see Brook who just came from another room.

“It seems that everyone is here,” Brook said, “Now, why donʼt you all go to the sitting room while Iʼll go make some tea. And donʼt you worry about your belongings. Iʼll be taking care of them. Yohoho,” He left them afterwards.

“Whereʼs the old man, anyway?” Kidd goes to the sitting room like everyone else.

“Maybe, heʼs busy with something?” Robin supplied for him, “Probably making a surprise for us,” she giggled at the idea.

“Ugh, I hope not,” Kidd seemed annoyed, “Weʼre not even kids anymore for fuckʼs sake.”

“I _hate_ surprises,” Law said disapprovingly about the idea.

“You hate everything,” Kidd chuckled but Law chose to ignore him instead.

**×~×**

After a while, Sabo notice that Brook finally came to the sitting room when everyone else were waiting.

“Now, Iʼm guessing you all have been wondering why Iʼve gathered you all here and where Roger is?” Brook asked as he noticed that everyone seem comfortable enough in the sitting room.

“Thatʼs right,” Kidd said impatiently, “So just cut to the chase already.”

“Now now, Kidd,” Robin spoke to calm him down to which Sabo was thankful, “Why don't we listen to Brookʼs explanation first and I'm sure he can answer all our questions as to whatʼs going on.”

Kidd sighs as he calms down and waits for Brook to explain himself.

“Thank you, miss Robin,” Brook continues, “Yes, I will explain to you all regarding master Roger but... you may not like it.”

Sabo felt like he may not like where this was going but he knew that everyone else were thinking the same thing so they all waited patiently.

“Itʼs about the letters that were sent to you all. In truth, there weren'ʼ only just letters because in actuality, you can say they were invitations.”

Sabo knew that confused them more as everyone in the room has the same confused expression as he does. But Brook seemed to expect that kind of reaction as he was able _to_ answer most of their questions with only a few words.

“They were invitations... for his funeral.”

* * *

**Fun Fact for the Chapter:**

**Out of three of the top 10 largest shopping malls in the world, there are _SM Megamall_ , _SM North Edsa_ , and _SM Mall of Asia_ that are found in the Philippines. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might (or haven't) noticed that this chapter was actually a reference from the Netflix Umbrella Academy series where the main characters had a reunion during the funeral in the first part of the series (I actually enjoyed watching it and I suggest you watch the series for yourself if you haven't). And I already started writing the next chapter so see you on the next update!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although, the death of the man they all knew for a long time came as a shock, she had been wondering something. It was too sudden for a funeral especially not knowing he had died in the first place. It was as if the idea of a funeral was on purpose. There must be some sort of explanation behind it but it seems the man didn't make it easy for them. So they have no choice but to figure it for themselves about what the man has been trying to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another update and I'm officially an 18 year old adult! As I have already said, I apologised if the characters seem out-of-character. Like Brook, I decided to make him some sort of old friend since he's already an old timer rather than a walking skeleton who asked to see panties. Sorry but I decided to remove that characteristic from this story. But don't worry because some of these changes are a part of the story especially since this is a modern time au. So anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

The sun had already started to set in the horizon and it would have been a beautiful sight to see if it wasnʼt for the dark clouds covering th sky as the rain continues to fall on that day. At least the weather can tell what everyoneʼs been feeling especially on that day because a beautiful sunset wouldnʼt cut it. After experiencing such sudden event, everyone is in one room and Robin could only hear the rain outside since no one has said a word after what happen to which she can understand. It was still a shock for them after being told about the passing of the man. After all, they all know and were always with that man for a long time. They could have talk or spend some time together like old times but instead, they had to attend his funeral without even knowing he died from sickness in the first place. Times like these, they know that they need to move on but... something feels off about this.

“Something isnʼt right,” Law was the first to break the silence as if he was reading her mind. 

“You think??” Kidd respond to his statement.

“Something about his letters that he sent to us,” Law continues as he ignores Kidd, “About his _"favour"_. Itʼs as if he use them for us to come together... but for what?”

Everyone else agreed to what he said and thought (even Kidd) about it. And he was right because Robin also thought that it was odd. 

“I agree with Law. I have been wondering about that, as well,” Robin speaks up.

They all turn their heads in her direction expecting for her to explain to which she will.

“Itʼs true that this is sudden, but too sudden. And he didnʼt even told us he was sick to begin with. He probably just doesn't want to make us worry. Or maybe he thinks he can only be a burden to us. But whatever the reason, we can have at least done something for him. Instead, he only invited us before he died to come to his funeral on the day he already died. And like Law said, it'ʼ as if his funeral was for us to be reunited again. But, for what?”

Everyone took a moment to process and think about what she said. 

“Brook, you were always with him when we were gone, werenʼt you?” Law asked as he noticed Brook was in the room with them.

They all turn to Brook as he was indeed, standing in the doorway. They probably thought the same thing as Law did and expected for him to answer to which Brook sighed.

“I had been reminding him to tell you about his sickness but he insisted. Iʼm sorry but I, as well, have no clue why.”

Brookʼs answer came as a disappointment for everyone in the room.

“Master Roger is many things. And _secrecy_ may be one of them.”

What Brook said seems to give Robin an idea about what she had been thinking about.

“Do you think... he was trying to tell us something?”

Once again, they all turn to her but they only have confused expressions with them.

“If he wants to tell us something, then why not just tell us personally?” Bonney speak out loud.

“Yeah. I mean, why go to all this trouble just for all of us to be here?” Kidd agreed with her.

“ _Exactly_ ” Robin said only to confuse the two more, “Whatever it is, I think itʼs something important. Brook, you mention he has secrets. I think that's it.”

“I think I know where you getting at.” Sabo suddenly speaks up who has been quiet this whole time, “But he's gone now so, do you think he wants us to figure it out ourselves?”

Robin only nods which means that they have to found out what Roger has been trying tell them. But what was he hiding from them? 

“Heʼs really not making this easy for us,” Kidd said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, he is full of surprises,” Sabo supplied for Kidd.

“Anyway, it seems that itʼs already dark outside,” Brook says as he looked through the windows and indeed, it was dark, “Why donʼt you first rest up. I believe you all have enough for today.”

Everyone seems to agree and they all stand up, some to go to their rooms while some plan to go somewhere else.

**×~×**

It was already morning but the sky was still dark. Robin wake up early than she intended to, probably because she had been travelling a lot due to work resulting to probably having jet lag. Or probably because she has been thinking a lot about what they discussed the day before. It was probably the latter so she decided to start checking things by herself while everyone else are still asleep. The first place to check should be somewhere Roger has been keeping to himself when he needed to be alone because he had to do "grown-upʼs work stuff". Other than his bedroom, it would be his work study so she started heading towards the room across the hallway.

When she arrived, Robin tried turning the door knob but of course, it was locked. Hopefully, Brook is already awake since she can see the sun rising from the horizon through the windows of the house as she continues to walk across the hallway to Brookʼs bedroom. When she arrived, she knocked on the door hoping he was awake for him to answer. Thankfully, Brook seems to be awake as the door opens to reveal himself but he looked like he only got out of bed.

“Miss Robin, is there something you need?” Brook asked while still in the doorway.

“Sorry, Brook. I was actually wondering if you have the key to Rogerʼs work study. Thereʼs something I want to check.”

“Yohoho. Itʼs quiet alright, Miss Robin. And of course, I always have the keys with me. Wait for a moment.”

Brook then left the door open as he goes back to his room to retrieve the set of keys of the house and came back afterwards.

“There you go. This one here is for his work study,” He says pointing at the specific key, “Now, is there anything else you need?”

“Thank you, Brook. But I think this is all I need for now.”

“Very well, then. Since Iʼm already up, Iʼll just go ready for breakfast. So if you need me, Iʼll only be in the kitchen. Yohoho.”

“Thank you again, Brook.”

Robin then started walking back to Rogerʼs work study with the key in hand for the room. Once she was in front of the door, she inserted the key she was given and turn it to open it and enter the room. Once the door was pushed open, there reveal Rogerʼs work study that look like any ordinary work study with bookshelves, a desk, even large windows, and other things Roger owned that are found in that room.

Robin decided to start with Rogerʼs desk to see what "grown-up's work stuff" that he needed to do in his work study and kept him busy. She started checking the drawers and found letters in one drawer that were addressed to him and were kept. As expected, these letters were from her and the others and she was glad that she wasnʼt the only one who kept in touch with Roger. But what was found in another drawer is what caught her attention. In the said drawer, she found a book that seem to look like some sort of _journal_. Hopefully, she may get ideas about what Roger was trying to tell from what he written down since none of them ever knew he had a journal in the first place.

Robin open the journal and found that it was updated everyday in each page. She started skimming through the pages since most of it are only about what happened in each day like regular journals have. Thankfully, there were a few pages that were recorded differently from other pages. As Robin read those pages, she was able to get an idea about them but that was not all. After reading them, she knew that she was still lacking more information but she also felt... _uncomfortable_.

_'I should tell the others about this, first.'_

It was still not enough, but Robin decided to continue for another time. She locked the room once again as she left and started walking in the hallway to the dining area. Everyone else were probably awake and having breakfast so she decided to join them and tell them about what she found so far.

**×~×**

“Wow. Iʼm impressed you two still have big appetites after what just happened,” Law said with a bored expression.

It seems that everyone was already awake and having their breakfast in the dining hall as soon as Robin arrived.

“What? You think we're not upset?” Kidd said angrily as he glared at Law for how he said it.

“Hey, come on now,” Sabo tries to interfere, “Iʼm sure thatʼs not what he thinks. Right, Law.”

“Well, I never said youʼre not upset. But then again, knowing you. You would just jump to conclusions without a second thought. Since you never really use your brain much,” Law responded before sipping his coffee.

“Why you-” 

“Jeez! Calm down, you two,” Bonney speaks up after shoving another food to her mouth, “Kidd. Just chill, will ya?”

“But he-”

“And Law. This is called stress eating. Not all of us prefer to be workaholic, you know.”

Law seem to understand what Bonney meant since he didnʼt respond as he continues to drink his coffee.

“Well, this scene looks familiar,” Robin finally spoke up to gain their attention as she brings her own breakfast to the table.

“Oh morning, Robin,” Sabo greeted with a smile as they all only noticed her just now.

“Iʼm guessing youʼve already woke up before any of us,” Bonney said as she continues to eat up.

“Guilty as charge,” Robin says with a smile as she takes a seat, “How did you know?”

“Well, you always wake up early but you werenʼt here when I arrived. So I guess, I only assumed you went somewhere else.”

“You already started, didnʼt you?” Law suddenly said as if it were more of a statement rather than a question.

“Guilty, again,” Robin only responded.

They all seem to understand what Law meant so they only waited for Robin to tell them which she planned to do.

“I thought that I should start from Rogerʼs work study. And I found his journal.”

“Wait, he had a _journal_?” Sabo asked.

“It seems so.” 

“But since when?” Kidd asked.

“According to what he wrote, he always had this journal since he started living in this mansion.”

“Huh, wonder if his journal is personal or something if we didnʼt even knew he had one,” Bonney said as she still continues to eat.

“Alright then, what did you find?” Law asked.

“Well, everything written here make it seem like any ordinary journal about his everyday life. But he did wrote something different in other pages.”

Everyone seems to bring all their full attention to her as they were waiting for what she found out.

“It seems that he was also writing about our, _"gifts"_ and how they work.” 

It was suddenly so quiet (Bonney even stopped eating) and then, there was suddenly a sound of a furniture moving.

“I think I have something to attend to,” Law said after standing up from his seat all too quickly.

There was only silence except for the echoing footsteps of Law as he leave. Suddenly, another sound of a furniture move.

“Guess theyʼre all just the same,” Kidd mumble to himslef as he also stand up and started to leave.

“Hey wait, I donʼt think thatʼs it,” Bonney insisted but Kidd only ignores her and continues to leave.

“I think I need to get some fresh air,” Sabo says as he also stands up from his seat, “I lost my appetite, anyway.”

Bonney opened her mouth to say something but then closed it since she couldn't think of anything.

“Itʼs fine, we understand,” Robin only said to which Sabo was grateful and continues to leave as well.

“Iʼm gonna go check on him,” Bonney said as she decided to follow Sabo.

... 

“He must have expected something like this to happen.”

Robin turned to the voice she heard and found Brook standing. He must have heard their conversation for him to say that.

“Do you think he was planning for us to find out regarding... _"inhumans"_?” Robin asked.

“Honestly, Iʼm not sure what he's trying to achieve through this. But I guess, we can already consider that it is about "inhumans" _._ ”

“Right...”

There was only silence between them since they donʼt know what else to say as Brook decided to take the plates from the table.

“I thought, or maybe in this case, _we_ thought that Roger was different from other people,” Robin says, “Since weʼre... different. Do you think he only did all that just so he can gain our, trust?”

“I know I did mention that master Roger can be _secretive_. But I can assure you that he is _no liar_.”

Robin really wanted to believe Brook but after meeting so many people who knew about her... She started having doubts and Brook seems to see that in her expression as he sighed.

“Tell me. Has Roger ever asked you to use your "gift"?”

“Yes”

“I see. But what was your answer?”

“No”

“Then, did he _force_ you to do it when you said no?”

“... no”

“Which means that he didnʼt plan to force you at all. Knowing Roger, he probably just want to know so he can help you, as he always did.”

Robin thought about it and Brook may have proved his point to which she was grateful as she realized that she doubted Rogerʼs trust, the only man who ever understood them and took care of them. After a few seconds of silence, someone cleared their throat and both Robin and Brook turn to see Bonney.

“Saboʼs just in his room. And I canʼt find the other two, including the car and bike outside. So they probably left already.”

“I see,” Brook sighs, “Thatʼs understandable.”

“Although, Iʼm surprised you're not that upset,” Robin said.

“I guess,” Bonney responds, “I mean, I donʼt remember having a shitty childhood like you guys do. Still canʼt remember shit.”

“You still have _amnesia,_ until now?”

“Afraid so. Guess itʼs permanent.”

“Hopefully, itʼs not.”

“Actually,” Brook speaks up and they both turn to him, “Master Roger has been wondering about that as well.”

“Do you think he knows something about it?” Robin asked curiously.

“Iʼm not sure. But there was probably a different cause of your amnesia. Itʼs possible that it was _intentional_. Well, at least thatʼs what he said.”

“Wait. I think he mentioned it in his journal.” 

“Yeah? Then, what did he say?” Bonney asked as she walked to the table and took a seat.

“Iʼm afraid that's about it. He thinks there was something else behind your amnesia other than a hit to the head. He only wrote about it after you stayed in the mansion for a month. He also mention that you never had a head injury when he found you.”

“That is odd,” Brook says, “Miss Bonnie, your last memory was being in the streets until you were found, correct?”

“Yeah, thatʼs right. Though, I never actually said I had a _head injury_.”

“I'm guessing itʼs just one mystery after another,” Robin sighed.

“But he also doesnʼt know about my amnesia, right?”

“Thaʼ's right. Which means that he also want us to find out about that as well... Do you think itʼs connected to "inhumans"?”

“It is possible”, Brook responded.

“Alright, then. Why donʼt we continue our search,” Bonney says as she turn her full attention to the butler, “Letʼs start with you, Brook.”

“Oh? How can I help?,” Brook says as he decides to take a seat.

“First things, first. Who met Roger, first? You or Law?”

“I believe that was me. Actually, I own this place before he did.”

“Really? You never told us that,” Robin said.

“And Roger never mention it either,” Bonney said.

“Well, that will be a long story to tell for another time,” Brook says, “For now, long story short, people thought this place was haunted until Roger came and found out that I was inhuman. He decided to stay with me so I wonʼt feel lonely.”

“I'm guessing you also didn't trust him at first?” Robin asked seriously. 

“ _No_ , I didnʼt.” 

“Then, how did you trust him?” Bonney asked. 

“Ah thatʼs right, he never told you,” Brook said only to confuse them both. 

“Never told us what exactly?” Bonney asked. 

“Well, the real reason he knows about "inhumans" was because _he_ himself was also an "inhuman".”

* * *

**Fun Fact for the Chapter:**

**There are more twins now than ever before.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just one mystery after another with full of secrets along the way. Do I know what "inhumnas" are? Yes. Do I know what these "gifts" they are talking about? Yes. But am I going to tell you. No... well, at least Not Yet because the answers will be provided in the future chapters. As of now, I've already finish writing the next chapter which will be posted by the end of the month. So see you on the next update!


	4. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile somewhere else, an old man is up to something and even brought along a boy with him. And while everyone else are away, Brook seems to know this old man and what heʼs there for. But the main topic seems to be about the boy that was brought along who Brook doesnʼt even know. Who is this old man and what is up with this boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said from the previous chapter, I've posted this chapter at the end of the month. But this will only be a short chapter because I'll be introducing (two) new characters for this chapter. So anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Chapter 3: Who?**

Usually after work, people would go home or go somewhere else to make themselves comfortable and relax. But this is no time for that since the old man needs to find that "brat" at home before he gets away again. Although, itʼs not everyday he would appear at home and bring the "brat" somewhere. Usually, he would tell him beforehand so he would be prepared. And sometimes, the "brat" would try to get away either hanging out with his friends or staying the night in their house just so the old man wouldnʼt be able to find him, especially when he makes so many friends. But not this time, because the old man didnʼt tell the "brat" where will he bring him or that he will be bringing him at all. So this time, the "brat" wouldnʼt be able to get away if he doesnʼt know that the old man would ambush him and bring him somewhere, again.

Once the old man went home, he saw that one room in the second floor has its lights on. And that room happens to be that "brat's" bedroom which means that he won't be able to get away this time. The old man grin to himself as he opens the front door and walk straight through the stairs and hallway to that bedroom. Once he was there, he slam the door wide open and found that the "brat's" best friend was also there (and also jump from where he was sitting).

“Change your clothes, brat! Weʼre going somewhere!”

The said "brat" had his jaw drop to the floor since he wasnʼt expecting this at all while his best friend only smiles sheepishly at his friend with pity (this probably wasn't the first time). And it just proves to the old man that the "brat" wonʼt be able to get away this time to which he had a wide grin in his face.

**×~×**

“Why are you still dress like that!? I thought I told you to change!” The old man yelled.

“But I did!” The boy replied(also yelled).

“Then why are you still wearing that hat?”

“ `Cuz I wanna wear it!”

The old man sighed.

“Nevermind. Weʼre already late, anyway.”

They both got into the car and started riding to whatever destination the old man had been planning to take the boy. 

“Where are even going this time?”

“Weʼre going to meet someone.”

“Okay, but where though?”

“Somewhere outside Loguetown.”

“But thatʼs so far away!”

“Well, too late for turning back now. Not that Iʼll let you.”

“You could have at least let me bring a backpack or something.”

“A backpack? What for?”

“Well, isnʼt this like a road trip?”

“You idiot brat, this isnʼt a road trip. And besides, itʼs not that far.”

“But how long are we gonna get there? Iʼm already booored.”

“Why donʼt you just get some sleep!”

“Fiiine.”

After a few hours of driving, they were finally able to reach the village and the old man pulled over to a mansion found a little far away from the other houses. It was already in the middle of the night when the old man shaked the boy to wake up.

“Hey brat, wake up.”

But the boy only mumble something and continues to sleep.

“Wake up, brat. Weʼre already here.”

But the boy only continues to sleep peacefully so the old man had no choice but to punch his head with his fist.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for!?”

“Thatʼs because you won't wake up! And don't yell, you brat! Itʼs the middle of the night! Youʼll wake someone up!”

“Well, youʼre yelling, too!” (he has a point)

“Then, donʼt yell, either!”

After a few minutes of arguing (and yelling), they finally stop and walked to the entrance door of the mansion.

“Remember, weʼre going to meet someone so behave. Alright?”

“Okay.”

“Oh and this is about your "gift" so you don't have to pretend to be normal.”

“Is he like me!?”

The old man ringed the doorbell and waited.

“Something like that.”

Footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door and then, the door finally opened to reveal a very tall butler.

“Oh, good evening. May I help you, sir?”

“You must be Brook that Roger has been talking about,” the old man said instead.

“Wow! You're so tall!” The boy yelled.

The old man hit he boyʼs head with his fist.

“You brat! What did I told you about manners!”

“Yohoho. Itʼs quiet alright, sir,” Brook said.

“Sorry about him. He can be an idiot ( ~~not~~ )sometimes,” the old man said.

“No, itʼs fine. I believe Iʼm being rude. Why donʼt we talk inside instead.”

Brook opened the door more widely and step away from the doorway so the two can get inside. He closed the door and lead them to the recreation room of the mansion while turning on all the other lights.

“My apologies, but I think I remember you now.”

“Did Roger told you about me? Oh, can he still spare some time for his old pal?”

“Yes, he did told me about you and that you'll come soon, before he... passed away.”

“Oh... Sorry. Hope weʼre not intruding.”

“ _We?_ But youʼre the one who dragged me her- Ow!” The old man interrupted the boy with a fist to his head, “Why do you keep hitting me!?” 

“ `Cuz you're an idiot brat who doesnʼt know when to think before talking!” 

“Yohoho, itʼs quiet alright,” the butler said, “You're a funny little boy. You seem not able to read the atmosphere, at all.”

“Read the atmosphere? I canʼt read something like that.”

“Who is this boy exactly?” Brook asked instead to the old man.

“Ah, right. Come on, brat. Introduce yourself.”

“Oh! Well, grandpa said you're like me so...”

The boy raised both of his arms into the air with all of his energy and start yelling without caring if he woke up the whole town. 

_“I'm Luffy D. Monkey! And I'm gonna be King of Inhumans!!!_ ”

* * *

**Fun Fact for the Chapter:**

**Sweden has the most islands with** **267,570 in total which only fewer than 1000 are inhabited**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Luffy's here! Which means that the old man who was with him was no other than Garp. Speaking of which, wonder what the other characters will think about Luffy? Why was he brought to that mansion of all places? Well, we'll see on the next chapter which will might take a while what I'll write next. For now, see you on the next update!


	5. Inside the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Roger and Brook met? Why didn't Brook trust Roger at first? How did he earn his trust? And if Brook owned the mansion before, why did Roger owned it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, I'm able to update this chapter before the month ends and it took me a while to come up with it and hopefully I'm able to update at least one or two chapters every month. Also, I planned to separate the flashbacks from the plot so there will be flashback chapters and this is one of them. But there will only be flashbacks depending on how the story goes. So anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**_~Chapter 3: Inside the Mansion~_ **

_It was the middle of summer as the sun continues to shine bright and warm to the town below and children are seen playing around while their parents are still working. But three boys seem to be leaving the town as one of them was up to something._

_“Where are you guys going?” asked the boy as he continues to follow the other two._

_“Weʼre going to that mansion”, replied the other one as he points his finger at a mansion found a bit further away from their hometown._

_“But my mom said not to go there. She said itʼs disrespectful.”_

_“Oh yeah! People actually died there, right?” asked another boy._

_“Yup! I heard thatʼs itʼs hunted. Thatʼs why I wanna check it out.”_

_“We can't just go there!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Well, my mom said they were also buried there as a sign of respect since itʼs their clubhouse. So if we go there, weʼre just disturbing the peace.”_

_“Come on, weʼre not disturbing the peace. Itʼs like visiting a grave.”_

_“Besides, you donʼt have to come if you donʼt wanna. Just donʼt tell anyone where we are.”_

_The two boys continue to walk to the mansion while the third one hesitated but decided to come with as to make sure that they wonʼt get in trouble. When the mansion was finally seen clearly, it look dirty and deserted but not too old._

_“Huh, I thought a hunted house supposed to look scary.”_

_“Well, it did only happened last year so I guess itʼs only dirty.”_

_“Why donʼt we go back. I think this is far enough.”_

_“Oh come on, donʼt be lame. How about we try ringing that doorbell”, he points at the said doorbell in the entrance door._

_“But that's like disturbing them!”_

_“Okay, fine. Let's just see whatʼs inside.”_

_“Hey, I think it's locked.”_

_“Really?” he tries turning the door knob, “You're right.”_

_“Of course itʼs locked. No one is allowed inside, remember?”_

_“I guess weʼll just look through the windows.”_

_“It, actually looks kinda nice. Just a little dusty. What makes you guys think it was even hunted?” he only stood there with the other two while they were trying to look through the dusty windows._

_“Well, an old man kept saying that he heard someone inside the mansion. Of course, no one believe him.”_

_“Really? maybe it's some kind of ghost trying to say something._ _”_

_“Not really. The old man said he only heard humming. He thinks itʼs one of those dead people”_

_“Well, my mom told me they were musicians. And this is actually their clubhouse.”_

_“And they were famous, too. Too bad that's how they got themselves killed.”_

_Suddenly out of nowhere, they all heard something and they realised it was coming from inside the mansion. They all look at each other and decided to lean their ears to the windows to listen. It sounded like a man and he was humming but suddenly stopped. They all realised that there was a tall shadow seen through the dusted window so they all screamed and ran away. They stopped only in a safe distance where they can still see the mansion as they try to catch their breaths._

_“W-what was that!?”_

_“I d-don't k-know!”_

_“I-it was definitely a ghost!”_

_“What ghost?”_

_There was suddenly a fourth voice but the kids only panic and screamed._

_“Woah, woah. Calm down, kids. I'm not gotta eat ya.”_

_It turns out the voice belong to a man as he tries to calm them down._

_“S-sorry. W-we thought you were a g-ghost.”_

_“It's fine, so long as you wonʼt cry. Now, I'm guessing you saw a ghost?”_

_“N-not really...”_

_“We only saw a s-shadow inside.”_

_“You mean in that mansion?” asked the man pointing at the said mansion, “Doesnʼt sound like a ghost to me. You sure it wasnʼt just some normal person inside?”_

_“W-we donʼt think so. The house is actually a-abandoned, and no one is allowed i-inside.”_

_“Maybe someone sneek in. Like you kids are.”_

_“We didn't sneek in! (tried to) We can't even go inside `cuz itʼs locked.”_

_“Okay. Doesnʼt explain why you kids were even there to begin with. You said no oneʼs allowed inside, right?”_

_“We think itʼs haunted. So we wanna check it out. That's all.”_

_“A haunted mansion?... Alright, why donʼt you kids go home before you get in trouble”, said the man as he started walking away from them._

_“Then, what are going to do, mister?”_

_“To see if thereʼs a ghost in the mansion”_

**_x~x_ **

_“Hm hm hm hmmmmm~ hmm hm hm hmmmm~ hm hm hm hmmmmm~ hmm hm hm hmm~”_

_After he heard that someone was outside, it was no surprise hearing children scream when he stopped humming a few minutes ago. Since everyone in town thought the place is deserted while some thought it was haunted._

_“Hello?? Anybody home????”_

_What surprise him is that someone barged into the place like he was expecting someone will greet him like any other person would do in their own house and itʼs not some deserted one. And it sounded like the voice was coming from inside the house and not outside._

'Werenʼt the doors locked?' 

_“Hey, ghost! You here??”_

'Ah, so he also thinks itʼs haunted'

_“You know, you scared the kids so much that they keep saying your place is haunted or something!”_

'Wait, he doesnʼt know? Maybe he isnʼt from around here'

_“You know, you can come out now!”_

'??'

_“I know youʼre upstairs! And I know youʼre not a real ghost!”_

'????'

_“Donʼt worry! I wonʼt tell anyone! I just wanna have a talk!”_

'... Who... is this man?'

 _Whoever this man is, heʼll probably still know heʼs here so he decided to reveal himself so they could have a "talk"._ _Footsteps were heard in the staircase and there reveals a very tall man with a black afro who doesnʼt look transparent to be a ghost. But it looked like his clothes are old and dirty._

_“How did you know I wasnʼt a ghost?”_

_“Hmm, just a gut feeling”_

_“... Okay?”_

_“You may not be a ghost, but you donʼt look so good”_

_“Donʼt worry, Iʼm fine”_

_“Alright. How long youʼve been here?”_

_“A year”_

_“A year!? And no one even knows youʼre alive??”_

_“Oh no, Iʼm already dead”_

_“...... Say what?”_

_“You can say Iʼm more of a walking corpse rather than a ghost. But not like zombies in those horror stories where they eat brains”_

_“.... Doesnʼt explain how youʼre moving and talking to me like a normal living person”_

_“Iʼm guessing youʼre not from around here?”_

_“Oh, this_ is _my_ _hometown. I just travel a lot”_

_“Then you werenʼt here to know how I died”_

_“Nope”_

_“I guess it wonʼt hurt to tell you. How about we find some seats to talk more. Itʼs been a while I have someone to talk to”_

_“Sure, lead the way mister... ”_

_“Brook. Brook Schwarz”_

_“Roger Gold”_

_They both shook hands then Brook lead Roger to what look like a recreation room except all the furnitures are covered in white blankets. Brook took the white blanket off the sofa and rested it in another furniture, and then they both sat comfortably._

_“I should probably start from the beginning. You see, Iʼm from some kind of music club and this is actually a clubhouse made for us. You can say, weʼre famous in this town”_

_“In this town? You mean the Rumbar Club?? You mean youʼre one of them??? Wait, you died!?”_

_Roger look excited at first but suddenly became upset. He seems to love music as well but it seems he hasnʼt been checking on his hometown during his travels._

_“Yes. With our fame, we have enough money for ourselves while the rest became donations. But they were some who think we were rich so they robbed us.”_

_“And no one even helped you?”_

_“Unfortunately, it was late at night. It was probably their plan so they wonʼt get caught by authorities. And they shot us so we wonʼt be able to call for help.”_

_“Damn. Except for you?”_

_“Oh no, I was also shot.”_

_It only confused Roger more as he raised his eyebrow at Brook waiting for him to explain._

_“Itʼs really complicated. As Iʼve told you, Iʼm dead. But as you can see, I look alive.”_

_“So....?”_

_“The truth is I know I was shot but I couldnʼt feel it. I only saw myself shot and bleed, literally.”_

_“Hold on, what do you mean_ "literally" _?”_

_“Itʼs as if I wasnʼt in my body but somewhere else. Watching us all shot to death.”_

_“So, what youʼre saying is, you got out of your body?”_

_“And went back to my body? Yes. Well, after they left and we were all dead including me. Except I couldnʼt feel anything like my heartbeat or even breathing. But I guess I got used to it.”_

_“Huh, I get it. I think youʼre an "inhuman", my friend.”_

_“Iʼm sorry. Whatʼs... an "_ inhuman" _?”_

_“Well, you can say theyʼre people with superpowers like in the comics. Although, everyone calls them freaks instead, but now the public thinks theyʼre a myth `cuz it was secretly kept from the public.”_

_“... Then how did_ you _know about_ "inhumans" _?”_

_“Thatʼs because Iʼm an inhuman, too!”_

_“Oh, how so?”_

_Roger only smiled at Brook while he open his hand and then, there was a small black thing that suddenly got bigger so fast until they were seen floating in what seem to be total blackness despite being day time except there are something sparkling everywhere. Brook realised they were floating in what looked like outer space but Roger was breathing just fine. Suddenly the darkness was gone and they were back sitting in the sofa like it never happened._

_“... What... was that?”_

_“Thatʼs my "gift"”_

_“Youʼre,_ "gift" _?”_

_“Yep. Itʼs kinda hard to explain.”_

_“Is, that so”_

_There was only a few seconds of silence until Roger suddenly stood up from his seat._

_“You know what, Iʼm staying this time.”_

_“I see. I guess Iʼll see you then”_

_“No, I mean stay here. In this mansion.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“It kinda looks lonely in here so how about Iʼll keep you company.”_

_“Hm, I guess thatʼs fine.”_

_“Great! Ah crap, itʼs not even for sale so I canʼt just buy it. And itʼll probably be suspicious to the townsfolk if I just stay here.”_

_Brook seem amused with this Roger so he stood up and helped him out as he came up with an idea._

_“Yohoho. I may have an idea.”_

_“Alright, letʼs hear it.”_

_“How about you pretend to be some old friend of mine who was supposed to be part of the club. But instead, you left to have a journey around the country.”_

_“The last part is true, by the way.”_

_“I can tell, Yohoho. Then, you had a latest letter from me as a welcome to the club with my signature on it as proof. But since everyone died when you came back, itʼs only fair that the mansion will be left for you. What do you think?”_

_“Wow, thatʼs sounds good but, you sure?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, it belong to your_ real _old friends.”_

_“Yohoho, itʼs fine. You do have my permission and itʼs my idea, after all. Plus, it is lonely in here.”_

_“Alright, if youʼre cool with it then Iʼm cool with it.”_

_And the plan was set in motion until Roger finally owned the mansion and later, Brook pretended to be a hired butler. Although, he still planned to continue his travels. In the mean time, he enjoyed his free time with his new friend. But one night, Roger came home very late and Brook was confused because he was sure that Roger said heʼll travel another time._

_“Roger? What do you have there?”_

_“Just a boy I found abandoned in the streets. Come on kid, why donʼt you say hello?”_

_The said boy had black hair and silver eyes with a white hat over his head as he looked at Brook while still holding unto Rogerʼs pants with his fist._

_“... Good evening...”_

'So, formal' 

_“Hello there” Brook crouched down to the boyʼs height (since heʼs_ very _tall), “My name is Brook and Iʼm the butler of this mansion. Whatʼs your name, little one?”_

_“... Law”_

* * *

**Fun fact for the Chapter:**

**Wood frogs in Alaska have been known to hold their urine for up to eight months but the urine actually helps keep the animal alive while it hibernates through long winters**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the chapter "Secrets", you'll remember that Brook mentioned that he didn't trust Roger the first time they've met. So this is the flashback chapter that will explain how the two met and how Roger earned his trust. Also, I don't want to write a flashback of another flashback so instead, Roger was only told about what really happened to Brook rather than switching to another flashback. And btw, Brook's last name is only made up and so are the boys in this chapter. Again, I hope I'm able to update the next chapter next month, so see you on the next update!


End file.
